


Rewrite the Stars

by GarbanzosBeans



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, Fic, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Help, Song fic, and it’s just, fight me autocorrect, i can’t, i just, it’s my first gif, soft, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbanzosBeans/pseuds/GarbanzosBeans
Summary: You already know what this is about fight me





	Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction just pls save me and read this

Callum would be lying if he said that he didn’t hold on to those little moments, the little moments with Rayla. The moments when it was just them, like the entire world was there just for them, like everyone else was an audience on the edge of their seats about to give a standing ovation. But of course he knew that those moments were simply platonic. He’s a human and she’s an elf, that’s not exactly grounds for a relationship, at least according to everyone. Humans saw elves as bloodthirsty monsters and elves saw humans as untrustworthy thieves.   
But still he made it obvious how much he loved her and he knew she reciprocated those feelings but she acted as if there was nothing they could do. So that brings him here to drawing what was supposed to be a dragon but what had turned into Rayla. He frustratedly closed his sketchbook making everyone at their small little camp give him a quick look and others a long glance.   
He noticed Rayla fidgeting like she was going to come over to him, he just shook his head and decided to go for a walk to clear his head. 

He was about two minutes from camp when he heard a familiar voice call his name followed by a rhythm of feet and rustling bushes under foot. He turned to face the beautiful elf.   
“Hey Ray,” Callum mumbled halfheartedly, too stuck in his own thoughts to give a proper greeting. 

“I’m sorry,” Rayla said almost immediately, shocking Callum out of his head.   
He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a hand in his face.  
“Let me explain for a moment,” Rayla stated briefly looking at Callum for a nod to make sure he was going to listen. He nodded and she started her explanation. 

“I’m sorry I have done this to you, broken your heart without even havin’ it. I’m sorry it’s not up to us. Just because we have our own world around a small fire doesn’t mean that’s the world. I’m just - I’m sorry, Callum.” She started to trail off as Callum tried to process everything even if it wasn’t that much. 

“What if it was up to us?” Callum said in one short breath directing his eyes to anything that wasn’t the moonshadow elf standing in front of him. “What if we could I don’t know, rewrite the stars? Say the world is ours, even if just for a night,”

Rayla chuckled at this thought, “No one can rewrite the stars, they are how they are and we,” she gestured between them, “Are how we are,” 

At this they just stood there in silence, knowing they felt the same but also knowing that their opinions couldn’t be further from the truth. 

“Can we try at least?” Callum said after several quiet minutes making Rayla give him a sad smile.

“You know our hands are tied, no one can rewrite the stars, Callum” On this note the elf turned and walked back to their camp leaving the prince standing with a broken hearted face, “But maybe,” she whispered to herself, “we can try”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to my Ted talk


End file.
